Amor Virtual
by ani-karen
Summary: skipper y marlene se conocen, gracias un juego virtual llamado "surviving your virtual partner" han vivido varias aventuras pero jamás sean conocido en la vida real ¿pero podrán con la mayor aventura... conocerse en la vida real?


**Hola amigos, por favor perdónenme bueno no tenía nada de ideas ahora tengo pues estar bien para ustedes, siento que escribía muy poco lo cual es verdad. Ahora voy a comenzar desde cero y tratare de escribir lo mejor posible, y que los capítulos sean más largos.**

**Espero que les guste y me tardare un poco, pero al final creo que servirá de algo el tiempo de espera.**

**Los amo amigos **

**No soy dueña de los pingüinos de Madagascar.**

**Disfruten la historia…**

**Mi vida real.**

_Querido diario:_

"_Años que no escribía, todo ha cambiado; mis padres se están divorciando, yo iré a vivir con una tía, voy a extrañar a mis amigos, pero algo nuevo no hace daño._

_Pero hay algo bueno no me separare de mis juegos yo hace unos 14 meses, un amigo me comento algo sobre un juego virtual._

_Me llamo la atención y comencé a jugar lo malo que tengo un compañero que al principio era un poco mandón luego tuvimos una amistad y hasta ahora es mi súper amigo aunque no lo conozco su nombre en el juego es "Blake el héroe zafiro" y la verdad nunca nos hemos dicho nuestro verdadero nombre, aunque la verdad eso sería una falta así las reglas del juego, yo me hago llamar "Danna la guerrera de las noches" _

_Tengo miedo de no poder encajar en la nueva escuela, como mis padres se están divorciando me quedare una temporada con la germana de mi mama._

_Solo deseo poder encontrar verdaderos amigos y quizás un nuevo amor."_

-¡Marlene, baja tenemos que decirte algo importante!-grito una mujer sacándola de su escritura, la chica la cual estaba escribiendo en su diario, cuyo nombre es Marlene se levantó de la silla de su escritorio y miro su habitación, las paredes eran color crema, su cama estaba en centro y habían pocas cosas ya que casi todas sus pertenencias estaban en cajas.

-¡Si mama, ahora bajo! –contesto Marlene para luego, salir de la habitación, bajo unas escaleras que conducían directo hacia la sala principal, vio a sus padres sentados en un sillón grande y sus rostros se veían muy serios.

-¿Qué pasa mama?-pregunto Marlene, mientras se sentaba en el otro sillón que estaba enfrente de donde sus padres estaban sentados.

-Hija, ¿Recuerdas a tu tía Grace?-le pregunto su padre

-Creo que sí, Es la que fue a vivir a otro país ¿No?-dijo Marlene tratando de recordar.

-Sí, para ser más exactos fue a vivir a México- comento su madre.

-eh está bien, pero ¿porque sacan el tema?-pregunto Marlene, ya sospechando

-Hija tú, tía Lily con la que ibas a ir, mientras se arreglaba los problemas que tenemos tu madre y yo, acaba de dar a luz así que no podrás quedarte con ella, pero mi hermana Grace se ofreció, a que tu fueras a vivir con ella y sus 2 hijas, así que iras a vivir con ella-le dijo su padre muy seriamente.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Marlene muy sorprendida, mientras se paraba-No, como voy a ir-dijo Marlene mientras iba a su habitación se encerró, fue directo a su escritorio encendió la computadora, para jugar su videojuego en línea favorito "surviving your virtual partner", ya después de varios minutos ya se encontraba esperando a su compañero.

**-**El paisaje simplemente era hermoso, es como un cuento de hadas- dijo Marlene mientras miraba la pantalla de su computadora, su avatar estaba sentado en una gran piedra con una navaja en la mano, era más que obvio que no podía arriesgase a que uno de los usuarios la matara en aquel juego, pero también debía cuidarse de los monstruos de aquel juego.

-Danna, no pierdas tiempo viendo el paisaje-escucho una voz, Marlene volteo su avatar para, estar enfrente de otro. Su compañero. Ella no se dio cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta. Y como ellos tenían un pequeño aparato para poder comunicarse con su compañero o con otros usuarios.

-Calla, mira Blake no estoy de ánimos, mejor busquemos a otros avatares y peleemos con ellos ¿te parece? -le contesto su compañero Blake, para luego ver un gran ogro.

-Claro, mi hermosa Danna- dijo Blake, rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, pero en el estado de cómo estaba nuestra pobre amiga no le dio importancia.

Después de unas cuantas horas, ella se desconectó de su mundo real, para conectarse en su mundo virtual.

Después de matar y conseguir vidas y pasar a siguientes niveles, ellos se encontraban sentados en el pasto.

-Te veo muy distraía, ¿Qué paso?-le pregunto Blake

-Sabes perfectamente que no podemos, dar información de nuestra vida real-contesto Marlene

-Por favor, Danna dime-le dijo Blake insistiendo a que le digiera.

-Mira Blake, no puedo ni confiar en mis pocos amigos, ahora como puedo confiar en un desconocido -dijo Marlene

-bueno Danna, aunque sea podrías desconectar el positivo de cambio de voz-dijo Blake

-¿Para qué?-contesto una Marlene un poco incomoda.

-Marlene, sabes bien que cambie mucho, me enamore de ti, deseo escuchar tu hermosa voz- dijo Blake muy apenado.

-no sé, además como puedes estar enamorado de alguien que no conoces- dijo Marlene ya cansada e incómoda con la conversación.

-por favor- pidió un sincero Blake.

-está bien- dijo Marlene mientras cuando desactivo el aparato, cuando lo hiso tuvo miedo de hablar.

-Danna, ¿estás ahí?- pregunto Blake ya que ella ya se había tardado en responder.

-sí, perdón- dijo Marlene.

-Danna, tienes la voz más hermosa que allá escuchado- dijo Blake muy sorprendido-Danna, por favor dime cuál es tu nombre-dijo muy seguro Blake.

-no creo que sea correcto- dijo Marlene, ella pensó rápidamente en las reglas.

-Danna, es lo único que te pido- dijo un poco desilusionado Blake.

-oye tú no has desactivado tu cambio de voz, si lo desactivas y si me dices tu nombre te digo el mío- la verdad es que Marlene también quería saber cómo se llamaba el chico del cual se enamoró

-está bien- el desactivo el cambio de voz, respiro hondo y dijo- mi nombre es Kowalski-dijo con voz firme.

-bueno es un raro nombre pero bueno, mi nombre es Marlene- por fin Blake sabia el nombre de su amada.

-tienes un hermoso nombre, como me gustaría verte- dijo Blake

-oye tampoco te pases oye ya tengo sueño besitos, nos vemos mañana en la noche como siempre, descansa- dijo Marlene la cual ya estaba cayendo muerta de sueño.

-está bien preciosa, descansa- dijo Blake.

Después de eso los dos se fueron a acostarse en sus camas. Aun no tenían mucho sueño, cerraron los ojos mientras dijeron al mismo tiempo el lugares muy lejos un sencillo y verdadero "Te Amo".

En una mañana tranquila, en una habitación un joven comenzaba a despertar, el joven se sentó en la cama y miro a su ventana, la luz de la hermosa mañana se adentraba en la habitación, una mujer de edad avanzada, entro a la habitación que para ser honestos era todo un caos, ropa sucia tirada, esparcida por toda la habitación, basura papeles y demás.

-Hay mi niño, eres todo un caso –dijo la señora mientras recogía la ropa y la ponía en un cesto.

-Nana, por favor ya no soy un niño-le contesto aquel joven mientras salía de la cama, para luego tomar una toalla que estaba encima de una televisión.

-Pero parece, tienes 16 años y tienes que tener todo un caos tu cuarto-le dijo la señora para luego, acercarse a él y tomar su rostro entre sus manos –aunque siempre tú serás mi niño, pero ya basta de hablar me tete a bañar por que se te hace tarde, anda skipper .

-Está bien nana –dijo skipper, para luego meterse al baño después de varios minutos salió del baño y miro su habitación la cual era todo lo contrario a como estaba al principio.

-Hay nana eres increíble-dijo para luego alistarse para ir a la secundaria ya que el por varias faltas perdió el año, y esta el último año de secundaria.

-Terminando de alistarse, bajo las escaleras e ir al comedor donde se encontraba su padre y su hermano, su padre se paró y no tenía que decir a donde iría, ya que como era de costumbre cada vez que llegaba skipper, él no quería verlo, así que sin decir nada se fue al trabajo.

-No sé por qué, papa se comporta así contigo –le dijo su hermano para luego tomar de su jugo de naranja, su hermano tenía 15 años, él era un poco más alto que el, tenía su pelo negro era delgado sus ojos era celestes, y él era casi igual solo que él no era tan alto como su hermano y sus ojos eran azul zafiro.

-Hay kowalski eres todo un genio, tienes que saberlo no-le dijo skipper a su hermano mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

-La verdad no sé, dime lo que pasa- dijo kowalski ya que la verdad estaba muy preocupado por su hermano.

-Kowalski, por favor es mi vida y yo la manejo como sea-skipper ya comenzaba a enojarse-Como sea me voy-dijo skipper, ya que no quería pelear con su hermano.

-Espera se te olvida que, yo voy contigo-dijo kowalski para luego tomar su mochila

-Como sea vámonos se nos hace tarde-dice skipper ya que la verdad no le gustaría correr para llegar.

**Esto es todo por ahora los extrañe demasiado, y de nuevo perdón, dejen sus Reviews, eh nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización. **

**Anigore **


End file.
